


Perfect Match

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [14]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “Hello Snow,” Adam said, “Care to join me?”“Hell no he won’t join you!” Reki yelled, jumping in front of him.But he wanted to go-- he felt he needed to go. There was something about the look Adam was giving him that caused this tingling sensation as he walked around Reki, and opened the door to the backseat. Adam slid over a seat and he ducked in.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 31
Kudos: 106
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeIcing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/gifts).



> Still catching up on these 60 minute prompts! This was for 'stupid purchases' - Of you squint you can see it!

“I’m telling you! There is something not right with that guy!” Reki whined as they walked out of school. 

Langa ignored the statement as that was all he had heard for the past few days-- ever since that race with Adam-- that thrill he felt. There was this magnetic pull during their race he could not explain-- not that he had tried. 

He didn’t know how to explain it really. The way Adam embraced him and they became one as their boards glided-- it was such an adrenaline rush. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Reki exclaimed and Langa looked up-- seeing Adam’s car outside of the school. The back window rolled down and piercing eyes stared out at him. 

“Hello Snow,” Adam said, “Care to join me?” 

“Hell no he won’t join you!” Reki yelled, jumping in front of him. 

But he wanted to go-- he felt he needed to go. There was something about the look Adam was giving him that caused this tingling sensation as he walked around Reki, and opened the door to the backseat. Adam slid over a seat and he ducked in. 

“Langa!” Reki called out. 

“I’ll call you later,” he said. 

“Langa!” Reki called-- but the window was closing as the car was taking off. 

Langa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he went to put his seat belt on. “Where are we going?” 

“Back to my place,” Adam said. “Everyone is out shopping for the day, surely making more unnecessary stupid purchases.” 

Langa wasn’t sure how to respond to that and just nodded, staring out the window as they drove into the nicer part of town. 

The car pulled into a grand driveway where he gawked at the huge house before him-- it wasn’t a house, more so a mansion. 

“Shall we go in?” Adam said, getting out then racing around to his door, opening it and holding his hand out. 

Langa felt the warmth of his hand-- that magnetic pull once more as he was helped from the car, and standing so close to Adam. It was odd seeing Adam outside of his skating costume-- the rich blue suit he wore complimented his pale complexion, and his hair was more relaxed. Langa felt it really suited him. 

“Your school uniform is so bland,” Adam said, letting go of his hand and running his hand down the breast of his jacket. 

“It is what we are required to wear,” he answered, again, not really sure what to say or why they were even here. 

“Come, I’d like to show you some things,” Adam said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, leading him inside. Over his shoulder he called out to Tadashi-- “You can just stay here til it is time to take Snow home.” 

Langa looked over his shoulder, seeing the sad eyes of Tadashi staring at him. What did all of that mean? 

The house was more than grand--with a large entryway with massive decorated stairs they went up. 

“I have my office over to the far end of the wing here,” Adam said. “And I have the video of us skating.” 

“Oh?” he said. 

“Ah! There is that sparkle in your eyes!” Adam laughed, squeezing his shoulder as they went into the office and he let go of him to sit at his desk. He took his laptop out and got the video set-- but Langa was looking at the office he was in. The couch in the center of the room with a coffee table-- and the bank of monitors gracing the back wall. 

“Come here, my Snow,” Adam said, holding his hand out. 

That pull-- it must be the magnetic connection between them. Langa had come to accept this-- that thrill and excitement of being in Adam’s presence. Taking Adam’s hand, he was pulled into his lap where Adam snaked an arm around his center, and was burying his nose into his neck, breathing in deeply. 

“Oh Snow, if only you knew how much that skate pleasured me,” Adam whispered. 

Oh, he knew. He felt that pleasure when Adam was pressed against his back-- that hardness pushed against him-- that same hardness growing against him as he sat there. 

“No one understands what it is like to skate with such an equal,” Adam purred in his ear, then started up the video. Langa became fixated-- almost not even believing that was him in the video. That skating they had done!!

It was amazing. 

It was like watching magic come to life as they spun and skated together. He saw the wide smile on his face-- not remembering the last time he had smiled and felt such a rush. 

“We make a perfect team, don’t we, Snow?” Adam asked, his hand sliding to his thigh, his thumb rubbing as Langa nodded his head. 

An equal? Adam was calling  _ him _ an equal? 

“But I have only just started,” he whispered. 

Adam’s hand rubbed at his inner thigh, his other hand cupping his chin and turning so they were facing each other. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Adam whispered, brushing his lips over his. “You can see in that skate right there. It doesn’t lie.” 

There was something there-- and as Adam’s lips ghosted back over his, he gasped and chased Adam’s lips for more. Adam laughed, giving him what he wanted-- a full kiss. Langa felt his back melting into Adam’s chest, that heat coming from his body as their lips moved together. The video played in the background-- and even when it was over, he was turning himself around in Adam’s lap, straddling him-- wanting to kiss him deeper. 

“You understand, don’t you?” Adam whispered against his lips, prompting him to nod, as he ran his fingers through Adam’s hair. It was soft as his fingers glided through it. Arms wrapped around his waist and Adam was licking at his bottom lip. 

“I do understand,” he breathed, opening his mouth, allowing Adam’s tongue to slide next to his. He moaned softly, feeling how Adam’s hands moved down his back, cupping his bottom and pulling him closer. 

Opening his mouth wider, he let Adam kiss him deeper-- he enjoyed letting Adam lead this, as he did with their skate. He was there to follow and to keep up with. This was all fine with Langa. 

There was pressure at his groin, and Adam squeezing his bottom. Moaning softly, he shifted where he sat, wiggling and feeling a hardness against this cock. He could feel the air being sucked from his lungs and pulled from the kiss, gasping as his head fell back-- Adam kissing his throat and licking up to his jaw. 

“My beautiful Eve,” Adam breathed, his mouth moving over his neck. Langa let his instincts take over, rocking in Adam’s lap-- feeling a friction that was pleasuring them both. Gasping and moaning, he titled his head to the side as Adam’s mouth moved over his skin and his hands moved underneath his shirt. “Let me show you my love.”

He felt alive and wild. Another rock of his hips and Adam let out this deep moan that set a fire off deep inside of him. He was rocking his hips faster now, grabbing Adam’s face so he could kiss him once more. 

There were teeth on his bottom lip as he whined, rocking his hips, feeling that pleasure course throughout his body. He never knew he could feel this way-- he’d only had a taste of this during their skate. 

He wanted more. 

“Adam,” he breathed, his mouth opening once more, accepting Adam’s tongue. 

He was so close-- and it was still not nearly enough. Langa wanted more, and craved more. Was this what it was like being with someone so compatible? He whined more into their kiss, and allowed his body to feel the pleasures as they racked his body. 

Adam moaned, squeezing his bottom tighter and bit his bottom lip. Langa gasped, his back arching as his hips rocked more. Each brush of their cocks through their pants was making his body shake. 

“You look so alive, so beautiful,” Adam whispered as their lips met once more. Langa was whimpering as he needed just a bit more, then the hands on his bottom moved, a palm placed over his crotch and the pressure Adam’s hand gave him almost tipped him right over the edge. 

“So expressive,” Adam mumbled, kissing his neck as his hand pressed against his crotch-- and he continued to rock his hips. 

“More,” he whispered, and Adam chuckled a bit, grabbing his hand and placing over the bulge in his pants. 

“Together,” Adam whispered. 

They rubbed each other over their pants, eyes locking and Langa’s mouth fell open as he panted. It was as if Adam was seeing through him. 

“Yes, Snow… my Eve,” Adam moaned, smacking his lips back to his. “You do learn so quickly.”

Another moan and he felt the fire inside of him blaze. Crying out, his forehead pressed against Adam’s broad shoulder as his body shook-- his hand still rubbing over Adam’s crotch-- those deep moans making his release more intense. 

He could feel the tremble in Adam’s hips and the heat that soaked his pants. Gasping for air, he stilled for a moment and Adam’s hand was back under his chin-- making their eyes meet once more. 

“A perfect match,” Adam whispered, kissing him gently and placing his hand over his heart. 

Lifting his own hand, he could feel the racing of Adam’s heart as well. They let the silence grow as their eyes never left each other. Removing his hand from his chest, Adam brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

“Race with me again,” Adam whispered. 

He nodded. 

With a smile, Adam kissed his forehead. “Good, that pleases me,” Adam whispered. “We shall race this weekend.” 

“Ok,” he breathed. 

“Tadashi will take you back home,” Adam said, sitting back and resting his hands behind his head. Langa was coming back to reality and felt the mess in his pants. His heart still raced as Adam’s eyes pierced into him. 

Leaning forward, he kissed Adam’s lips before climbing off his lap, trying to walk normally even if his underwear was soaked. 

He looked forward to this weekend. One last glance over his shoulders, and Adam blew him a kiss. 

“This weekend,” he whispered-- more to himself than anything. He would feel all of that once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
